


I'll Go Wherever You Will Go

by KillerKells202



Series: Moral Injury [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Deployment, F/F, Flashbacks, Indirect Fire, Loss of Limbs, MRE, Partial Real Life Events, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Yang is in a war zone and at the moment, her squad is sitting around ready to receive their mission or wait to be attacked, until it actually happens.





	I'll Go Wherever You Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on The Calling I will go wherever you will go. Also something I experienced myself though not to this extent

Yang was expecting the enemy to attack tonight. They already cut off their supplies multiple times, sending indirect fire or mortar rounds. There was enough to ration, for now, one MRE or the Meal, Ready to Eat a day. Yes, it was enough, but hunger was constant. Everyone was feeling it. They had to range walk from Point A to Point B. Their movements were slow. The heat of the sun in the desert was not kind. Water was a necessity. The flavor packets were a nice bonus, but mostly everyone threw them out as not to mix too many flavors in their camelbacks. Canteens were a pain to carry around as opposed to carrying a water container on your back.

That night, Yang slept with her weapon closer than usual, half-dressed, ready at a moment's notice.tossed and turned throughout the night. As usual, their supply was being attacked throughout the night again. Booms and mortars were going off one after the other, heard throughout the camp. They were too far out for her company to do anything about it. After only getting four hours of sleep a night, she needed as much as possible. She felt the desire to do something, but because it was indirect fire, there was no enemy to attack. Her brothers and sisters could handle it. They've been doing okay so far with little casualties. It's the loss of the vehicles that take a toll. Yang laid there, tossing and turning, thinking of what little she could do to assist. Her mind thinking as the enemy attacked relentlessly. The rounds suddenly stopped. The battle ended as quickly as it had come. After what felt like hours, Yang was able to sleep.

Yang woke to her alarm at zero five hundred hours. She had an hour to get ready for stand-to. A likely time for the enemy to attack at zero six. Just before sunrise. Rolling up her sleeping bag, taking down her tent, changing her three-day-old socks, keeping vigilance as she put her hair in a tight bun and brushed her teeth. Her troops were getting ready as Yang was keeping watch over her area. The enemy knew they were awake, attacked based on patterns. They didn't attack during the day, only at night while everyone on day watch tried sleeping. The night-shift was lucky but unlucky.

Yang took this time to think about Blake. She had to fight, fight to stay alive, fight to win this war, and fight to win. The sooner they finished, the sooner they could go home. Home is where the heart is. Her heart is with her wife.

She woke to her alarm going off. An hour earlier than her team was expected to get up. Yang had to lead them. They were counting on her to be in the proper mindset. Like she learned in basic training, she took ten minutes to get ready in the dark. Yang still had time before she had to wake them. Her mind focused on her dearly beloved. Blake was the one holding everything down, holding her down.

She needed to come home to Blake in one piece. One by one, her squad members left their tents to take them down. Yang picked up her weapon, inspecting it for any issues. Her team used different methods of taking their tents apart. All that mattered was getting the same result. Yang observed the soldiers she led and used their brains to think as they did but at a more complex level. Sometimes, she'd laugh at the complex response for a simple answer. At the same time, the answer wasn't wrong, only problematic. Her squad reminded her of kids you had to care for like a parent but also like young adults who could make their own decisions. It was considered a weird relationship, but overall, they were a family. Maybe she and Blake could talk about the possibility of raising a family.

Everyone was walking around, searching for any sign of the enemy. They were looking for anything suspicious, something that may indicate an enemy attack. Everyone could eat after their patrol. Ready to Eat Meals, a package containing different foods that a soldier needed to consume to maintain some of the thousands of calories they'd lose throughout the day. The heater failed to provide homey comfort as Yang slipped the brown contained into the plastic, fire-free heater. Yang ate the food that did not require a heater. It would speed up the ten minutes she had to eat before getting back.

As she was scarfing her food, her mind thought of Blake. The breakfast she'd cook for Yang when she returned home from physical training. Hot, sweating, exhausted and after showering, changing, they'd eat together. She missed her cooking, any surprise over the mystery that awaited each package, laced with whatever preservatives kept it from rotting. Her mouth watered imagining she was eating scrambled eggs and cheese with bacon, potatoes and sausage links. Instead, a sausage patty doused in maple syrup, a mix of scrambled eggs and pieces of bacon mixed in the most unappetizing way with the most unattractive taste.Yang forced it down, sometimes the candy made it all worth it, something the breakfast Ready-To-Eat meals didn't have.

The warrior pushed on. She picked up her weapon which laid guarded next to her while she ate and range walked to the Tactical Operation Center or TOC. Range walking is walking as fast as possible from one place to another without running. The probability of tripping and misfiring outlying the benefits. What were the benefits anyway, arriving at her destination faster? Congratulations, I'll send you a medal. Yeah, right.

Inside the TOC, only individuals with a secret clearance were allowed. With the information passed on, no one without a secret or top-secret clearance could know. Yang only cared about the past twelve hours and the upcoming twelve hours. The planning was to be done twenty-four hours in advance. Twelve hours proved quite sufficient. There would be too much that would and could go on in that time-span for Yang to consider planning. 

Yang listened to any communications; FM radios, NIPPER, SIPPER, JCR messages, listening to verbal conversations based on an e-mail. She kept her ears open for any useful information. Any night could be the night the enemy attacks. She'd be anxious until that night was upon them.

Since they had downtime, Yang brought out her Leader's Book. It had everyone's personal information; birthdays, spouses' names if married, kids' names, personal and professional goals, why they joined, what weapons, vehicles and sensitive items they were assigned and anything else Yang felt was relevant to keep respect with her troops. She planned on studying it and feeling like she should know many aspects of them. 

Listing to nothing of interest, Yang sat down with her troopers. She started asking them questions. At first, they were simple, who is in the Non-Commissioned Officer Support Channel, the Chain of Command (officers pointed over them), Soldier's Creed, Army Song, and unit song. Then questions they should know, the unit's crest and the meaning behind it, unit history, Weapons, Physical Fitness Training, Solider Manual Common Tasks, Drill and Ceremony, First Aid, and Land Navigation. Harder questions included; Battalion History, Enlisted Promotions and Reductions, Security and Intelligence, Supply Economy, Army History, Army Programs, Chemical Biological Radiological Nuclear or CBRN, Counseling, Customs and Courtesies, Geneva Convention, Leadership, Military Justice, The Creed of the Non-Commissioned Officer, and Non-Commissioned Officer history. Her team knew most of the easy questions. They practice all together every so often. The harder ones they got correct every once in a while. She'd make the most of the downtime they had by assisting her team in leaning what they should know for when they rank up. There were roughly seven hundred questions in total. She didn't expect them to get every single one correct. However, they got most of them correct through the practice of their training.

The lunch menu proved better than breakfast. Yang would enjoy the chili macaroni for lunch. Everyone would fight over chili macaroni, poppy seed pound cake, vegetable crackers, cherry twizzlers, teriyaki beef sticks, crushed red pepper, and orange powder drink. Yang failed to understand why everyone would fight over this particular MRE. 

After ten minutes of lunch, she went back to the TOC. If they were up against something, she wanted to know exactly what. Who and technology the enemy had. She sat quietly observing everyone around her. Some were talking over the radios, others typing away furiously on their laptops or JCR's (Joint Capabilities Release) while others sat around chatting away. 

Yang decided to strike up a couple of conversations in the time she was waiting. She read anything she could on enemy capabilities, equipment, and their stronghold. The enemy wasn't as strong as they were, but they managed their equipment and people better. The Army she was in kicked their asses in a firefight, but when it came to anti-air, ground maneuver, and strategy, the enemy had it right. Their striker, the only vehicle capable of anti-air was down, destroyed by a tank.

Yang pulled out a few MRE's for her and her troops when dinner time arrived. The company had managed to scrounge enough rations for everyone for three meals. They all gathered around not sure what the night would bring. They laughed and joked like they weren't in the middle of a war zone. While Yang was there physically, she wasn't. Her mind always focused on Blake when she had a moment of free time. She couldn't help it. Menu number three, chicken, egg noodles, and vegetables, in sauce fruits, as the main entire tasted like ash in her mouth. It wasn't bad, but she missed Blake' s delicious cooking. Everyone in her squad missed who they left behind. Even the crackers with smooth peanut butter made the non-fulfilling meal worse. They exchanged stories, talking about their families. Yang joined them with her own funny stories, but her laughter was fake. She wanted to keep the mood up instead of dragging everyone down. Coco talked bragged about her wife Velvet. Neon was overjoyed mentioning Flynt, the guy she was dating. Pyrrha never said anything but kept laying hints to the boy she liked in another squad. Nora was just as excited as Neon talking about her husband Ren. Mercury dripped with sarcasm at the mention of Emerald. Everyone knew he only talked about her because he missed her. 

Yang was the last one in bed as they all made their sleeping bags. She knew tonight might not be quiet either. Two hours after the warrior closed her eyes, blasts went off. The supply company was being attacked. Even miles away, they could hear the mortars. Yang pulled the cover over her eyes as if it would help. 

** _ BOOM!_**

A bomb went off. Yang had been knocked backward by the surprising blast. Her team thrown around like rag dolls. Her team tossed around like rag dolls. The TOC was gone. That was their target. They couldn't imagine the size of the bomb when it dropped. A loud ringing deafened any future sounds. Her eyes darted back and forth. She was looking for any sign of life from her team. They had been either knocked unconscious or barely moving. Yang refused to admit the possibility of death. Adrenaline coursed through her body. Yang forced herself up on wobbly feet and made her way to the closest person several feet away. Neon. Using her knowledge on Combat Life Saver, she got to work, using their medical package to find a pulse first off, open wounds, fractures. Anything that indicates they needed more help than what they would receive here. Three members of her team got to their feet and checked their buddies. She counted on them to patch the rest of them up. 

Yang got to her feet again and rushed to the nearest vehicle she knew had a JCR. She put in a nine-line MEDEVAC through the tipped over FLA or Field Litter Ambulance. Using what little she could hear, Yang ducked out of sight. A tank with blue lights were rolling through. They paid no one any mind as they passed. The Battalion Commander was escaping, taking whoever he could with him. He couldn't afford to waste time. To have a disorganized Army, kill the highest-ranking people.

With their location inserted, Yang picked a grid next to a clearing and road. It would depend on what they were sending. Working her way mentally through DIME, she could assist in moving the Minimal wounded troops, Immediate and Delayed. She prayed to whoever that none of them were Expectant. Expecting to die is one of the worse things.

Yang took her time evaluating every single person. Everyone had someone. To Yang, she watched over them like a parent. Their life was in their hands. Being an NCO, they were like her kids. They were siblings to one another, playing and fighting each other. They fought but counted on one another. When an outsider messed with them, they had each other's back. Yang watched them grow from teenagers graduating high school to warriors, fighting for a cause bigger than themselves. 

Her head shot toward the red light. It was the enemy. Maybe the camouflage would help. Unlike them, the enemy could see them at night. Unlike Blake with her night vision, they could see heat signatures. The tank rolled right through their Area of Operation as if to proclaim a victory. Yang took her time evaluating every single person. Everyone had someone. To Yang, she watched over them like a parent. Their life was in their hands. Being an NCO, they were like her kids. They were siblings to one another, playing and fighting each other. They fought but counted on one another. When an outsider messed with them, they had each other's back. Yang watched them grow from teenagers graduating high school to warriors, fighting for a cause bigger than themselves. 

Blake. 

Yang's mind thought back to her. Yang knew she could die. Sneaking, Yang crawled under a trailer. She stayed there for entirely too long. Time seemed to still. In her last possible moments, she saw her life pass in front of her eyes. It wasn't a flash. Instead, it was a rotating film. Each moment, each memory stilled and took its time getting to the ending. Blake. The only person Yang wanted to get back to more than anyone.

As she hid under the trailer, her thoughts focused on Blake. If she didn't make it, would someone be there to help her? If Yang died, right here, right now, who would take care of her? Who would take her place? Blake deserved love and someone who could give that to her with everything they had. Blake liked to think she was darkness, but she shadowed, there were no shadows without light. If something were to happen to her, would-could Blake it on her own? Blake was strong. She was a fighter, a survivor, but that's because she had reasons to live. Yang being her number 1. Could Blake make it on her own?

If she could, Yang would follow her, go with her anywhere and everywhere. She'd be with Blake to the end of the world. Yang and Blake would be inseparable. High mountain or low valley. 

"Wait for me, Blake. Where you go, I go." _ I will always find you._

That's when Yang knew. If she died, she'd find a way back to her. No matter what, alive or dead, Yang was going to come back to her. No matter what it took. No matter what it took. She'd find someone, find a way to make it back to Blake. Blake needed her. They are going to continue their future together. Yang would watch over her, guide her, but more importantly, she'd guide her to the love her life. Someone who could love her as much as she did. Yang would be through Blake through her good days, but most importantly, her horrible days.

Yang heard muffled voices. It was in the medic tent. Yang was hiding under their trailer. She used their FLA to request a MEDEVAC. The enemy kidnapped the medics, holding them hostage. 

Blake's words echoed in her head. _ Don't be a hero._

"I'm sorry Blake, but these are my kids we never asked for." 

Running to the entrance, Yang flipped on her white light, blinding the enemy as she shot them dead. She fired three-round bursts at them before they could react. Something bit her arm. She switched to a left-handed fire. She'd worry about that later. There was too much adrenaline in her body for her to care. As soon as Yang freed all the medics, another explosion went off outside the tent.

With nothing to do but wait, Yang sat down and started feeling dizzy. She thought she would've after the adventure she had so far. It was a natural response. Someone was in front of her, a female. "Blake?" A black rope was velcro and twisted around her arm. Voices were drowning out. 

Her skin burned. She heard people coughing. We're they sick? Someone put a mask on her. They suited her up in trousers and an overcoat. Oh. Her arm was missing. They should do something about that. Sometime after, Yang passed out. 

As Yang passed out from blood loss, her thoughts went back to Blake. _ If I could, then I would. I'd go wherever you will go._ "I'd follow you anywhere." Yang had told her at their wedding, following up with a kiss to the back of her hand. The smile Blake wore. She saw it so perfectly in her eyes. If Blake wanted to climb the highest mountain, Yang would be right there with her. If the planet opened wide and Blake wanted to go inside, Yang would follow her. Nothing and no one would separate them. To live apart, that was hell. She'd never leave Blake, even if Yang died, she'd never leave Blake. She'd go wherever Blake would go.

If Blake got away again, she'd go away with Yang's heart, her hope, her love. Blake would run away, taking every part of Yang with her. Yang felt her life slipping away. Yang held nothing but love when it came to Blake. To feel their love, all Blake had to do was think of her. Her love would continue to go on in Blake's heart, in her mind. All she had to do was think of it, or feel it. Their heats would continue to beat at one. Yang would stay with her no matter what, her love would live all through all time, through all life. No one and nothing would separate them.

Even as Yang was MEDEVAC'd in what could be her final moments, she'd turn back time. She wouldn't be the hero Blake didn't want her to be. Blake didn't want her to be a hero. She wanted Yang to continue to live beside her. Yang would continued life to ensure they belonged to each other. They belonged to each other. No one would take that away from them. "I'll go wherever you will go. I'll follow you, Blake." 

"We're losing her. Come on Sergeant, stay with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This may or may not be based on true events


End file.
